


Naruto and The Shadow Rebels

by The_Gamer



Category: Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Naruto is a lonely and depressed twelve-year-old ninja. He is scorned, ignored, tormented, and bullied by everyone in his home of Konoha. He has no friends.One day, people who are dead come back to life. Months later the Academy has new graduation requirements and all the Academy Ninjas have their Ninja Power reset.Naruto sees this as an opportunity. He creates his own Guild. The Shadow Rebels.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto held his stomach as he leaned against a tree in the schoolyard today was the first day of Summer break before his final year at Academy. He wondered why he'd been summoned here and if he could steal some food from someone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything. He rushed over to join his class. He was so dizzy. He stayed a bit back from his class though because he knew he smelled. He hadn't been able to take a shower in days. 

He listened to Iruka telling them about the new requirements and silently cursed as he stood there miserably. He was never going to pass but now what was worse was that he was going to take two people down with him. He stared hard at the ground hands in his pockets.

* * *

Minato and Kushina watched their son. They couldn't believe how torn up his clothes were and how sickly he looked. He looked like he would drop dead any moment now. It was clear that no one had been taking care of him. They could see how upset he looked. They wondered what was wrong with him and why he wasn't being taken care of.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Minato said, brightly. "As you all know I'm Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage! I'm sure you all heard I along with several others have come back from the dead. Anyway, I was looking into the Academy to see how my son was doing as he's in this very, class and I discovered that the standards of this school have rapidly fallen. I've come up with a whole new program that will help all of you improve and easily be ready to become a ninja. In order for this to work though I'm going to have to reset your Ninja Power to level 1 with all base stats." 

He thought that would outrage everyone but they were more curious about his son being in their class. He called them to order.

* * *

Naruto looked at his reset screen. He was furious he'd almost had Perception maxed out. One of the few Ninja skills that he'd almost mastered. He sighed to himself. He noticed everyone glancing at them and gave them his, bright cheerful grin that he always did. He also moved away from them a little more. Had they smelled him?

* * *

Minato slowly walked them through how he was going to handle their last year. 

"A point system?" Shikamaru asked. 

"That's right, "Minato smirked. "If you fall below a certain point you return to the previous year or are kicked from the program, altogether." 

Naruto swallowed roughly. 

"Now I'll team you up..." Minato suddenly grinned. "No, how about I see how you would team each other up." 

Naruto went to get some water from the outdoor sink but kept a close eye on everything making his observations.

**Observe-1**

**Perception-1**

He leaned against the school building and kept watching and trying to relate it with what he knew of his classmates. 

"Finally, it's Naruto's turn." Minato said, smiling at his son, "Go ahead, Naruto." 

Naruto blinked at him then put his grin in place and began telling hi classmates where to go he even explained why he was making his choices. 

"Then Ino-Shikamaru-Choji. " Naruto said, "Their team has been proven for fifteen years. Why break tradition." 

Naruto grunted as Ino hit him hard on the head. Apparently, she had a wish to break tradition. He just gave her his empty grin. 

"Next, Hinata-Kiba-Akamaru-Shino," Naruto said, shooing them together. " This is because their abilities would make the best Tracking team." He nodded. "Then you have Sakura, Sasuke, and me. This team is only because you have nowhere else to put us because we don't work well with anyone. This team could be a combat team but, let's face it we're probably going to fail because we can't work together." 

**Observe-9**

**Perception-10**

**+5 INT**

**+5 WIS**

* * *

Minato was pleased that it was his son who'd gotten the right answer.

"Very good, Naruto, " He praised. "You're absolutely right!" 

"He is?" Sakura wondered. Then scoffed. "He just got lucky that's all!" 

Naruto shrugged at her just grinning away. 

"Okay, now it's time for today's first training exercise!" Minato beamed. "We're going to have a Shuriken Jutsu Tournament. You will be given time to train your Jutsu up to 10. If your teammates are having trouble help them out. Remember, you are now judged as a team. Before you begin I want to introduce you to the Judges. Sannin Tsunade, Sannin Jiraiya, Sarutobi Hiruzen the 3rd Hokage, and myself." 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stepped up to their spots. 

"Watch and try to copy what I do." Sasuke sighed. 

Naruto took him at his word and tried to copy how Sasuke held his Shuriken and his stance.

He then began trying to copy Sasuke's throw. 

**Shurkien Jutsu-20**

He hid his shock he'd never gotten the skill before. 

**You got a jump for hitting two targets at once.**

Naruto tossed Sasuke a brilliant smile and got a nod in return. Sakura was ignoring Sasuke's lessons altogether. Naruto kept training until a whistle blew then went and got something to drink. 

"Here you, Naruto." Kushina Uzumaki said, brightly, "Here's your water bottle and some riceballs."

"Thank you for the food, Lady but that's not my water bottle..." Naruto stated confused. 

"It's orange with the red whirlpool symbol," Kushina said, smoothly. "It would certainly seem like it would be yours." 

"Er..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you?"

He took them back to where his new team was sitting and began eating the riceballs and slowly drinking the water. He began to feel less dizzy almost as soon as he had some food in his body and for that he was grateful. He was pleased when they all three got past the first round. He noted that everyone seemed shocked by this. 

"Next you should be able to hit three targets." Iruka informed his class, "So get your levels up to 30." 

He blew his whistle and they were off. Naruto had actually gotten his skill level up to 29 so he just kept going while trying to hit three. He eventually began to be able to do so. 

"Hn," Sasuke told him.

"What?" Naruto looked down at his footing. "Oh, yeah, it'll take a bit before I get into it. I was doing it my way for so long. I'll keep an eye on it." 

Sasuke had scolded him of his landing stance. He began working again ignoring Sakura. He slowly began muttering the rules of being a ninja to himself trying to see if he'd memorized all of them. He stumbled here and there and cursed himself. Sakura was on his other side and slowly began reciting the rules for him to repeat over and over again. Slowly, he began being able to recite them word for word though he still struggled.

Finally, a whistle blew and they all stopped.

"Crap, that was close," Sakura muttered. 

"Really?" Naruto asked as they sat against the Judge's table. "I watched Sasuke and did what he did as he told me and I managed to get to level 39." 

"WHAT?!" Sakura cried, "You weren't even trying! You were learning the Ninja Rules!" 

"I was doing both," Naruto laughed, "Next time teach me maths!" 

"O....kay," Sakura said, weakly.

They all got to round three and were told they needed to hit four targets and get to level 40.

Sakura started Naruto off with simple problems but slowly got harder and harder as they went. She did this while trying to copy Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was panting, Sakura was on her knees sweating profusely, and Sasuke was unaffected.

"We're not going to make it, " Sakura cried. "I hardly passed eight targets." 

"I agree," Naruto said, "Sasuke and Hinata can duke it out, I've hit my limit." 

"Same here." Sakura agreed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"REALLY?!" Naruto and Sakura beamed up at him. "Thanks, Sasuke!" 

"What did he say?" Tsunade hissed to the other Judges. 

They all shrugged. 

"He said we did better than he expected." Naruto translated. "You gotta learn to speak Sasuke. Most of us in the class can do it. From Sasuke, that's high praise." 

Minato sweat-dropped and was sure that he wasn't the only one. 

Sure enough in the next round, Sakura missed her ninth target and also messed up her landing. She hurt her ankle so Kushina healed her. Naruto scrapped by securing his third-place position. He failed on his turn of the semi-finals.

**Shuriken Jutsu-92**

"Eat. Eat." Kushina said, rushing him to Sakura's side and giving him a bento. "and drink your water, Naruto." 

Naruto ate and drank his water wondering why the woman was being so nice to him. He didn't care as she was giving him food.

"Well, Sasuke will win so we did well," Sakura thought out loud. "First, Third, and Fourth place. That should get us some good points. Now if we don't lose them in our next task." 

"Said we couldn't lose points." Naruto said, "Or it was hard to. He said it would take a lot to lose points and you and I aren't _that_ bad." 

"Let's hope," Sakura said, nodding. 

"and why do you think your teammate will win?" a reporter asked shoving a microphone in Naruto's face. She had a cameraman with her. They had forgotten that Minato had said that people from all over their village and maybe farther were watching them. 

"Because Sasuke is an Uchiha," Naruto stated. "He's also the best a Shuriken Jutsu and just about everything else in our year." 

Sakura was nodding at Naruto's side. 

Their prediction came true when after ten additional rounds Hinata messed up her landing and sent her Shuriken wide losing her the tournament. Sasuke hit nine targets and the hidden tenth target.

* * *

"Our next task is...." Minato called to the children. "Leaf Sticking!" 

Naruto tried to crawl away but Kushina caught him and brought him back and sat him with his teammates. 

"I'll make you a deal, Naruto, " Sakura told him pointing her finger at him. "I'll cover your low score in this and you cover my low scores on the obstacle course." 

"DEAL!" Naruto cried. "BELIEVE IT!" 

Naruto moaned when he instantly shredded ten leaves. He was already counted as out.

"Yep, that's my son." Kushina giggled. 

Naruto started as he had heard her. 

"Well, since he's out it can't hurt to teach him how to do Chakra Control, Kushina." Minato laughed. "Naruto, go to your mother." 

Naruto looked between the two of them multiple times as soon as he felt their Killer Intent he fled. He didn't stick around to find out that they weren't mad at him but the 3rd Hokage who obviously had never told him that they were his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was not happy that he had been caught by Minato himself and taken back to the school. While Minato ran with Naruto over his shoulder he tried to explain why he and Kushina had gotten mad and tried to assure Naruto that it wasn't his fault. He didn't think Naruto believed him. 

Naruto blushed when Kushina fell on him hugging him the moment he was set down. He didn't see how she could stand his smell and he was sure he smelled and probably badly at that. 

"Now don't you worry over not being able to Leaf Stick," Kushina told him. "I couldn't either. It's because we have so much Chakra. I will teach you the Uzumaki Clan technique passed down through the generations dating back to the first Uzukage of Uzushiogakure!" 

"Uzukage? Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked. "Sakura, I don't understand!" 

"I don't know either," Sakura stated back. 

"Don't worry I'll tell you about our heritage later, Naruto!" Kushina laughed, "Let's begin! Our clan technique is amazing and incredibly handy in Combat Situations. Why I can't tell you how many times it saved our lives when I was an active ninja. It was due to this technique that I was able to easily pass the Jonin exams."

Naruto sweat-dropped was she going to reminisce or teach him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I'll tell you later." Kushina laughed. "Now let's begin." 

She began instructing him in a hushed voice. 

Naruto couldn't believe this! His clan technique was going to be so cool and if what he was being told was true it would help him learn Chakra Control. That would be great. 

"Sakura is out," Iruka called. 

"What that's impossible!" Sakura yelled, "I mastered Leaf Sticking!" 

"Obviously, you didn't," Iruka said, lazily. He looked at the screen floating in front of him. The screen all ninja could see. "Sasuke and Hinata get full points for mastering Leaf Sticking. The only ones of you who have." 

Naruto frowned. Did Iruka-sensei have to make them feel so bad about it? They'd tried their best. 

"Might I remind you all, that do to new requirements you all have to have a CC; or Chakra Control level of 60 before you can graduate." Iruka droned 

Kushina was frowning as well and she wasn't the only one. 

"Okay, time for our next challenge. Everyone follow me." Minato called.

* * *

They all ended up at Training Ground 1.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Naruto said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru agreed.

"This doesn't mean what I think it means does it?" Sakura asked. "Cha! They can't send us in there!" 

"Oh, yes we can." Minato laughed, "and in you go. First on your own and then as a team. The entire area is monitored and we'll be able to see al you do so that we can come and rescue you if need be." He smirked and looked at the student list in front of him on his own screen. "Sakura we'll go with you first." 

"But I'm an H!" Sakura argued. "Shino should be going first!" 

Shino not liking that or all of her noise sent his bugs at her and that got her into the TG in seconds. 

Naruto saw Sasuke's lips twitch. He sat down next to him and rubbed his head. 

"Eat. Eat, Naruto," Kushina cooed, giving him some riceballs. "You need to keep your energy up, you know!" 

Naruto nibbled on a riceball. His head was hurting was it because he was hungry again? Naruto watched the screen to see how Sakura was doing not that he needed to her screams could be heard from there to Mt. Hokage he was sure. This TG had been stocked with Chakra rats. At least he was sure they were Chakra Rats. 

He focused on a trick he could do. He hoped it still worked. When he opened his eyes the end of his blue pupils were swirling around the rest of his eyes but it was so close to the rest of the pupil no one had ever noticed. 

**Penetrating Vision-1**

**Your Dojutsu is now active!**

Naruto smirked but he was trying for the second power he'd unlocked just a bit ago. He almost growled when he figured out that he wouldn't be able to use his **Chakra Sight** power until he unlocked it again. He tried to think of how he'd unlocked it in the first place but couldn't remember. He was not pleased. He sighed and sat back to watch. He kept his Dojutsu active because he wanted to train it. He knew that if he just used it on random things eventually it would begin leveling up. His sight could see through anything and that included clothes. Naruto would admit he'd abused this power a few times but he mostly just used it to look in people's pockets to see what they had on them, through stores, and random stuff like that. 

That's what he began doing. Using the eye to see what people had in their pockets or bags.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he glanced at Naruto he was about to say something about how bad Sakura was doing when he thought he noticed something odd in Naruto's eyes. Maybe he was just seeing things. Then he noted that Hinata was frowning hard at Naruto as well. Did she notice it too? Was there something off with his Chakra or something? But, no that couldn't be. Hinata's Byakugan wasn't on so she couldn't see his chakra. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said, "Sakura's doing such a bad in there. For one thing, she's slow. That's why they can surround her like that. For another, she's wasting too much energy screaming."

"Agreed," Sasuke said, nodding. 

Those were actually the same points he was going to bring up to Naruto before he'd gotten distracted.

The Judges listened and agreed. 

"Go get her," Minato ordered, one of the Jonin. 

The woman nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves. When she reappeared she set Sakura down in front of the judge's table where her two teammates were sitting. 

"Now we will give you a review of how we felt you did," Minato stated. 

They tore her down pretty good but gave her plenty of advice on how to improve. Sakura sat fuming next to Naturo. 

Minato sent them into the TG randomly. But Naruto noticed something though. Sakura went first, and Sasuke was in the dead center of their class. Naruto figured that he'd be going dead last. He also wondered why his so-called father was doing that. 

"And finally, we have Naruto," Minato stated proudly. 

Naruto heard the scathing remarks as he entered the TG. He was instantly attacked he used mostly Shuriken to handle the Chakara rats. His skill in that was high enough that he was sure that he could at least get as far as Sasuke even though he wasn't using Jutsu as Sasuke had been doing. He was fast too but not as fast as Sasuke he'd be working on that if he could.

* * *

Sakura and everyone else who knew Naruto was in shock when he came out. He'd retreated right before the midway point and came out on his own. 

"Why'd you come out, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Naruto said, simply. "It's just if Sasuke couldn't beat the Midway boss than I don't stand a chance at least not on my own. So I came out."

The Judges nodded and reviewed him as Kushina forced Naruto to eat something and drink some water. Naruto was shocked by his review. After Sasuke's his, was the best one. He wasn't used to that but he liked it. 

"Now, I will name your team leaders and send you in as a team," Minato said, grinning, as he messed up Naruto's hair by rubbing his hand into it. "Don't worry if you don't do well the first time you are still getting used to working together as a team." 

Naruto sighed, he could already tell that he wasn't going to like where this was going. 

"Hn?" Sasuke asked. 

"Probably." Naruto nodded, "That was what I was thinking."

Sakura frowned. 

"They would not!" She spat, "That's favoritism!" 

Sasuke shrugged. 

" I agree with Sakura on this one," Ino said, from nearby.

* * *

"and finally Team 7!" Minato said, beaming. "Team Leader will be Naruto!" 

"Told you so," Naruto snarked. 

He grunted when Sakura hit him hard on the head. 

"That's favoritism since, you're the Hokage's son!" Sakura protested, "Sasuke is the obvious choice for Team Leader!" 

"Hn?" Sasuke said, to Naruto, He was willing to try this teamwork thing if it meant he passed. 

"Well, don't use up all chakra," Naruto told him. "You couldn't beat the midway boss because you used up most of your chakra before you got there. You're always doing that."

**Leadership-1**

**Tactics-1**

"and what about me?" Sakura demanded. 

"Stay in back, cover us, and don't scream." Naruto and Sasuke chorused. 

Sakura anime cried as the three entered the TG.

* * *

Sakura didn't listen. She was screaming and trying to overtake Naruto to keep up with Sasuke almost as soon as they entered. The boys did their best to keep her in formation and cover for her weakness but didn't even make it halfway to the midway point before Naruto called a retreat.

"Why did retreat?!" Sakura demanded once they were out. 

"Because, Because, " Naruto collapsed trying to get his breath. "Because..." 

"It's okay, Naruto," Minato assured him as he picked him up. "Sasuke, would you like to answer Sakura's question?" 

His answer was throwing a fireball at Sakura and being scolded by his Mikoto Uchiha his mother who'd come back with the dead. 

"We're tired from chasing you around and trying to cover for you so you didn't get hurt!" Sasuke snapped. 

"Exactly," Minato said, handing the exhausted Naruto to Kushina who lit up and held him happily. 

Then the judges reviewed the overall performance of the team it wasn't good. 

Sasuke wasn't pleased and was sure if Naruto was with it he'd agree with him. 

Sakura protested loudly blaming Naruto for their failure she seemed to forget who she was yelling at.

* * *

Naruto woke long enough to eat a traditional dinner with his parents which made him feel weird but he'd liked it. Then he was told that he was to bathe. There were actually sponges and rags, and soaps of all kinds, shampoos, conditioners, and towels. He wasn't used to it but he used it and got cleaned. He was then tucked into a bed that wasn't his. He had no idea where he was but at this point, he didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all see Naruto has a Dojutsu. 
> 
> It's going to be his blue eyes that eventually swirl into a whirlpool when he unlocks each power the eye has. 
> 
> The problem is that I can't think of a name for it. I was thinking Dizzygan from one of my old stories but that just doesn't sound cool enough. 
> 
> So I'm asking you all to help out. Give me some name ideas and tell me what they mean. 
> 
> Thanks for the help.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was shocked to find out that his clothes had been cleaned as well as his goggles while he had slept. He dressed and was told that this was his new room and he should make it his own. Naruto put his small amount of things in his room out of his Inventory. He watched his parents frown and thought he was in trouble but they just took him to the dining room/kitchen area so that they could sit on the floor at the table to eat breakfast. Naruto got a hard lesson in manners. 

**Manners-1**

Naruto rolled his eyes there were skills for everything. 

"So Naruto what do you want to do most?" Minato asked, "I mean what kind of ninja do you want to be?" 

"I want to start a guild called The Shadow Rebels." Naruto said, "We'll go around helping everyone! We'll be the strongest in the whole world! Everyone will love and respect us! Believe it!" 

"Okay, then," Minato laughed, he typed on his screen. "There you go." 

**You've created The Shadow Rebels Guild!**

**The Shadow Rebels Guild level 1!**

**You can have a total of 3 members in your Guild!**

"I get a guild?" 

"Anyone who wants a guild can start a guild, " Minato informed. "and with a guild comes a guild base. Where do you want to put it, Naruto?" 

"I have a secret place that I go to train," Naruto informed. "I'll put it there, it's not in Konoha. It's just outside of it." He ate some more. "This is really good!" 

"Thank you, dear," Kushina laughed, "Who are you going to let into your guild?" 

"They have to pass a really hard test to get in, I just haven't decided what that test is going to be," Naruto explained. "I have to be able to do it too, of course. So I'm not just sure yet. " 

They nodded and listened to him. They began giving him suggestions and Naruto thought about it all. 

After breakfast, Naruto trained with his mother trained him Chakra Chains for two hours. She was relentless but still nice about it, and very supportive. 

**Chakra Chains-1**

He stared at the chains that had come out of his hands. They weren't that long but he'd gotten something and she was very pleased with him. 

He was shocked when his dad said he was going to teach him. 

"I'm going to teach you one of my favorite, Jutsus," Minato beamed, "It's called Rasengan. Now then, the Rasengan requires extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninjas naturally possess. For this reason, the Rasengan is difficult to master. In order to, help others gain the necessary chakra control, learning to use the Rasengan is broken into three steps: Rotation, Power, and Containment." Minato lectured. "Rotation, the user learns to spin their chakra in multiple directions at once. To help in this regard we will be using water balloons." 

"How will that help?" Naruto asked his arms behind his head. 

"It helps because you can see the churning water," Minato explained, he put his hand on Naruto's head for a while. "Okay, you need to spin your Chakra clockwise, Naruto. Don't worry if you don't get it at first it's a really hard technique to learn but it's very powerful." 

Minato trained Naruto for two hours on Rasengan and was very pleased with Naruto's progress. He could stir up the water and get it going but only after several minutes. 

**Rasengan**

**Rotation-5**

Naruto was very pleased by this. 

His next training was Taijutsu he could tell that his parents were not happy with his skill in this. But by the time they stopped Naruto was very pleased.

**Academy Style Taijutsu-10**

After Naruto got out of the bath and changed into another clean outfit it was a race to school.

**Ninja Run-20**

**Ninja Jump-20**

Is what he had when they finally arrived. Of course, he'd lost to both of them but he'd had fun and he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He walked over to where Sasuke was standing with a lot of people who looked like him. 

"Morning, Sasuke," he said, his arms behind his head, "Guess, what I'm learning an incredibly powerful Jutsu." 

"Really?" Sasuke asked, blandly. "You?"

"Well, I have to learn a Jutsu to graduate and my dad is teaching me a really cool one." 

"Oh? Which one?" 

"I'll tell you but there's a catch," Naruto said, "I want you to spar with me." 

"Sure," Sasuke said, lazily. 

Naruto whispered what Ninjutsu he was learning. Then he and Sasuke began sparing. Naruto had known this was a good idea because Sasuke was keeping him on his feet and pushing him. It took all Naruto had to avoid hits and end up being laid out. Naruto, though couldn't get many hits in and what he did get in Sasuke blocked.

Everyone who was gathered watched in interest. 

when Sakura arrived she took this to mean that Sasuke was fighting Naruto for team Leader and began encouraging him. Though she said what she was thinking and got a lot of evil glares sent her way.

* * *

"Okay, today's first task is going to be Chakra Training!" Minato told the class. 

"We don't know how to do that." Sakura snapped.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're in school," Minato said, frowning hard at Sakura. 

Iruka began teaching them how to Chakra Train. 

Naruto sat in lotus style and closed his eyes. He pictured the Chakra network in his mind. He had gotten used to seeing it with his **Chakra Sight** back when he had his Chakra Sight so that part wasn't hard. He even knew which Chakra point to train. Because he had made sure to look at his Chakra Network in the mirror. He just didn't know which Chakra Release it was. He guessed that he would eventually find out if he could actually get the hang of this. 

The Network appeared in front of him. He saw the Chakra point he knew he had glowing dimly and began pushing his chakra that way the best he could. Holding on to his Chakra Network was hard he kept losing focus because had so much Chakra to move around. 

**Chakra Training-1**

**Wind Release-1**

**Chakra Sight Unlocked!**

**Chakra Sight-1**

The Network became clearer in his mind.

* * *

Minato lit up and was grinning at his screen. Everyone wanted to know why they didn't have to wait long. 

"Kushina-love!" Minato sang, "Look at this! Look! Look! Naruto has Wind Release! Just like me! I told you he would!" 

Kushina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto worked hard but didn't get another level he was brought out of his training by a grinning Minato. 

"Your father is pleased because you have Wind Release just like he does," Kushina explained to their son. "Though I can use Wind Chakra too so I don't know why he is surprised. I'm sure that you have the ability to un-lock Water Release which is my main Chakra." 

Naruto nodded not really understanding. He was actually glad that he had something from his dad though now that he gave it a good look it was clear that he had his dad's looks. In fact, he hardly looked anything like his mom. 

"Okay, our next test is..." Minato said, dramatically. "Ninjutsu! You will work a Ninjutsu outside of the three. Those of you that know or are working on learning a Ninjutsu outside of the three go to the dummy range and practice. Naruto, wait for me, I'll be right over." Naruto blushed but nodded. "Those of you who don't know a Jutsu outside of the three go-to Kushina. If you know your Release tell her and your name then you will receive a scroll that you need to learn. Those who don't know their Release go to Mikoto Uchiha." 

Naruto was soon standing with a water balloon in hand. His face was full of determination and focus as he used his Chakra to churn the water inside. The adults were shocked that Minato was teaching Naruto this Jutsu and even more shocked about how well Naruto was doing on the Rotation step. 

Sakura was glaring at Naruto what Jutsu could he be learning? He was the worst Ninja in the world! There was no way that he could learn any Jutsu! He was so weak and stupid!

Naruto was soon sweating. Kushina seemed to know when he needed to rest because she demanded it and gave him a snack and his water bottle. 

"What are you learning?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Healing!" Sakura beamed. 

"So you'll need the two of us to protect you and you'll do nothing yourself?" Sasuke pointed out. "Typical." 

Naruto nodded in agreement. He blinked and activated **Chakra Sight**. A second swirl also close to the pupil and to the first swirl appeared in his eyes. He used this to see his Chakra output and how he was rotating his Chakra. This helped him improve drastically. 

Minato was quick to praise him. 

Sakura was glaring.

**Killer Intent-1**

It was leveling up quickly but Naruto was not letting it bother him he had work to do. He really wanted to learn this Jutsu and not only because it was one that his dad used.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, I need to talk to you," Naruto said, seriously when Sakura went into the TG. He pulled Sasuke away from everyone. "I know it's done but will you be willing to trade Sakura for Hinata if I can talk my dad into it?" 

"Why?" 

"She's holding us back and Hinata is really powerful. Or she will be if we can get her some more confidence ..." 

"And?" Sasuke pushed, "Tell me the real reason and I'll agree if it's good enough." 

"Dojutsu," Naruto answered. "I saw you both watching me yesterday. She's figured it out and you suspect it. I have a Dojutsu too. I don't know the name of it and it's not really good yet. I don't know what it can do in the long run. But I have one and you both have one too. We'll be the strongest team ever." 

Sasuke thought on it for a bit. Then nodded. 

"I agree," he finally said, "Let's both talk to the Judges about it. We'll have to tell them about your Dojutsu of course but only if they don't buy whatever reasons we can come up with." 

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered and they went back to the Judge's booth.

* * *

Minato was shocked when his son and Sasuke asked to talk to the Judges after school. Both had gotten scolded because they'd literally thrown Sakura to the Chakra Rats after Naruto's arm got slashed open by one of her Kunai. She said it was an accident but no one had believed it for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke, eat your veggies," Mikoto said as she, her husband Fugaku, and both her son's sat the Namikaze-Uzumaki table that night with the Judges.

Sasuke growled a bit but did as told. He noted that Naruto didn't need to be told to eat his veggies. 

"What did you wish to talk about, son?" Minato finally asked. 

"We wanna trade Sakura for Hinata," Naruto said, holding his rice-bowl out. "More please." 

Kushina filled his and Sasuke's rice-bowls. 

"I agree." Sasuke nodded. 

"You do?" Fugaku asked, trying to hide his shock. "Why?!" He demanded. 

So Naruto and Sasuke went through every reason that they had come up with. The list was long. 

"and now, what's the real reason?" Tsunade asked. 

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and Naruto sighed. 

"Dojutsu," Naruto admitted. 

Naruto explained and showed them his eyes not that they could see much of anything they all admitted that. 

"It's there, I swear!" Naruto cried, "Granny Tsunade is wearing black panties." 

Tsunade's fist smashed into his head as her eye twitched. 

"NARUTO!" Kushina scolded while Jiraiya and Minato laughed and Hiruzen chuckled. 

Naruto rubbed his head.

"We'll talk to the Hyugas and deliberate." Jiraiya laughed, rubbing the tear from his eyes.

* * *

It was only the third day with his parents and Naruto was thinking that he could really get used to this. Eating three meals a day plus snacks. Getting new clothes, though he insisted on Orange still, getting new weapons, being trained and getting hugs, and praise. Yeah, he could really get used to this. They were early to school today so began Chakra Training. He was determined to get good at this and every Ninja Skill he could. He would need them if he was going to run a powerful guild. 

When he came out of training he was shocked to find Sasuke and Hinata had both joined him but pleased. He got up and stretched out his back popped. 

**Kyuubi Healing Factor-1**

Minato instantly made sure that Iruka didn't see any alerts related to the Kyuubi. He didn't want anyone to know that Naruto was awaking Kyuubi's abilities.

"Good Morning, Sasuke," Naruto said when Sasuke and Hinata ended their training. "Good Morning, Hinata." 

They both greeted him but Hinata's was so soft that he had to strain to hear it. 

"Did you hear the news?" Naruto asked her. 

"No," Hinata said softly shaking her head.

"Well, maybe you'll hear it soon," Naruto said, thoughtfully. 

"Hope so, I don't think I can take another day of ..." Sasuke started.

"Sasuke!" as if on cue Sakura arrived. 

Sasuke's eye twitched. He ignored her but of course that didn't deter her.

* * *

"Just who does she think she is?" Mikoto asked, in disgust as she watched Sakura. 

"Someone who obviously wishes to marry Sasuke." A cousin said. 

"That will never happen," Fugaku said. He walked to Hiashi and the Judges. "Very well, I will agree with the trade if you will, Hiashi."

Hiashi looked at the way Hinata was interacting with the Honorable son and the Uchiha heir. Then nodded. 

"Yes, very well." 

Both Clan Leaders agreed to the trade on their screens. 

"Now that everyone is here." Minato called, "We have a team change!" 

"What?" several people were whispering. Students and watchers alike. 

"It has been decided that Hinata Hyuga will be traded to Team 7," Minato called. 

"So we get Sasuke?" Kiba asked. 

"In return Team 8 will get Sakura Haruno." Minato finished. 

"WHAT?!" Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, and Shino protested. "NO WAY!"

Hinata though cheered happily. 

"Welcome to Team 7, Hinata!" Naruto beamed, "It took some doing but I convinced everyone that this was for the best!" 

Hinata was in awe. Naruto had wanted her on his team? and so did Sasuke? She was beyond awed.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Sakura bellowed, "YOU'RE SHOWING FAVORTISM BECAUSE NARUTO IS YOUR SON!"

"Honorable Son?" A female voice sang and the reporter was back. "Honorable Son, Naruto Uzumaki is it true that you started a Guild?" 

She shoved the microphone into his face. He pushed it back a bit. How had she found that out? 

"Yes, It's called The Shadow Rebels," Naruto answered. "How did you..." 

"What is your goal with this Guild?" he was asked. 

"To help people and protect them," Naruto answered again. 

He was bombarded with questions that he answered the best he could. Minato finally seeing what was going on put a stop to it. 

"Okay, Naruto, go warm-up for Kunai Jutsu," Minato ordered.

Naruto ran off and over to Sasuke and Hinata. 

"You have a Guild?" Hinata asked, "I like that it helps people. May I join?" 

"I'm thinking of a test for people who want to join," Naruto explained, not seeing the reporter behind him. He was now copying Sasuke's stance and the way he held and threw his Kunai. "Maybe a series of tests and a point system would be best though. Because I can't think of a single perfect test but I can think of a million good tests." 

"Just tell me when it's ready," Hinata told him. "Promise me." 

"Of course, I promise," Naruto said, smiling a real smile for a bit.

* * *

This tournament turned out with the same result as the Shuriken Jutsu tournament. 

Sasuke came in first, Hinata second, Naruto third, and Sakura fourth. Shikamaru had actually managed to get into fifth place in both tournaments. 

**Kunai Jutsu-91**

After that, it was a Taijutsu tournament. 

Naruto watched Sasuke's Academy Taijutsu when he was up to fight. He watched everyone's Academy Taijutsu. When it was his turn to fight he did his best and managed to get all the way the Semi-finals. His semi-final match, of course, had to be Sasuke. 

He made the Seal of Surrender instantly. 

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I'm exhausted and can't go any farther right now," Naruto explained, his cheeks burning. 

He didn't mention that his arm was still healing from Sakura's Shuriken the day before. Or his fight with Kiba who had actually managed to make it open and make it bleed again. 

Sasuke nodded and let him surrender. 

"Very good, Naruto." Jiraiya praised. "A ninja must always know their limits."

"Eat, Eat!" Kushina was there with a snack and water. "Drink, drink." 

Naruto sighed and did as told. 

He and Sasuke sat down to watch the other Semi-Final match. 

Hinata vs. Sakura. Both looked pissed. Sakura for the Team Trade and Hinata because she saw blood on Naruto's orange jumpsuit jacket right where Sakura's Shuriken had hit him. 

Naruto took his jumpsuit jacket off to reveal a black short-sleeve shirt. The wound was wrapped but blood was on the wrap. He went over to his mother and let her look at it. He was shocked that the wound was already closing but then thought about that healing factor he'd gotten. That probably explained it. He watched Hinata kicking Sakura's butt and Sakura just tried to survive. It was clear that she wasn't even trying to win anymore. 

Hinata, of course, won the fight and advanced to the finals to fight with Sasuke. 

As Naruto got his arm wrapped he got a brilliant idea. He wanted Hinata and Sasuke to join his guild and had just thought of a brilliant way to do the tests. He nodded his head to himself. 

Sasuke ended up winning by a lucky hit. He'd found and exploited her weak point. He stood there in the middle of the ring holding her up. He didn't show it but he was shocked and confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

"Trade me back this second!" Sakura demanded the moment they were at the TG.

Naruto wasn't listening he was typing at his Guild Screen. He let it be known that his Guild was actively looking for two members to be his Lieutenants. He knew that most guilds asked for information on all joining so he put that in there as well. 

Everyone ninja and person with Ninja Power in the world were alerted that The Shadow Rebels was looking for members. 

"Have you decided how to do the tests then?" the reporter asked. 

"If you had a ninja power then you'd know how I'm going to handle this," Naruto said. But explained it anyway. 

"Are you expecting many applications?" The reporter wondered. 

"Just two," Naruto shrugged. "and I know just how to test them."

Hinata was a little worried but quickly filled out an application and sent in her information. 

Sasuke wondered why he was bothering but he did the same. 

Once Team 7 entered the TG. It became clear what Naruto's strategy was. He had Hinata out in front with Byakugan while he and Sasuke were back a bit to either side. All three used Shuriken and Kunai right up to the midway boss. Naruto ordered that they take it on. His strategy was simple but effective. Hinata would cover the middle ground and protect them when they needed it. Sasuke would use everything at his disposal and he, Naruto would rain down Kunai and Shuriken. 

It worked like a charm and while they did break a sweat no one ran out of Chakra. Though right after the fight and gathering their prize they retreated as Naruto was once again bleeding. He'd protected Hinata's weak spot and Sasuke had protected both of them by raining down fireballs while Hinata got herself and Naruto to safety. A joint attack had ended the beast.

Once back in front of the Judge's table Naruto went down again.

"He's been very sick." Kushina was explaining to the annoying reporter. "Nothing contagious of course or he'd be at the hospital. We're taking care of it. He'll be up and back to his old self in no time." 

"Who would want that?" Sakura stated disdainfully. She was annoyed when people who normally picked on Naruto were hesitant to do so.

* * *

"Dad, tomorrow is Saturday and I need your help with something." Naruto said, "It's not much really, I just need someone super fast to help me set up some tests for Hinata and Sasuke. They are going to be testing to get into my Guild. I want the first test to be tomorrow." 

Minato easily agreed and after dinner that night they went out to set up the first test for both Hinata and Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata was not one to scream but she couldn't hold it in. How had she gotten herself into this trap? Oh, right the rule was that she wasn't supposed to use her Byakugan for this part of the test. She hadn't seen the Fire Trap until she was in it. She froze where she was and batted out the fire that had started on her jacket. She looked around trying to find the puzzle. 

"SASUKE, NO DON'T COME OVER HERE!" she bellowed and a blue blur stopped on a tree right outside the fire trap. "IT'S A TRAP THAT SPEWS FIRE WHEN YOU MOVE!" 

Sasuke was sweating and panting she wondered what he'd been up to. He surveyed the trap as she pointed out the dimensions. 

"It's a Kunai Puzzle!" he called to her. "There are hidden targets. Watch the wind!" 

With that, he was off again. 

Hinata did as told and noticed what Sasuke had noticed. The wind blew gently and she could almost make out a target. She threw her Kunai and watched as part of the trap changed she quickly moved to the safe space and reclaimed her Kunai. Doing this she got through the trap and out into the side of the forest that led to town. She needed water that had been very trying and she'd been in there stumbling around for half an hour. She hoped the rest of the trial wasn't as hard as that had been. Did she mention that she needed water?

* * *

Sasuke was fuming. How had Naruto set this up? He'd been running around at his top speed all day. He couldn't make out what this test was actually supposed to be. He felt like he was doing someone's shopping and running. Of course, he wasn't actually shopping no he'd had to go and get peaches from the only peach tree in Konoha. The peach tree was one of the largest in Konoha and he'd lost over two hours jumping from nearby trees to even get on to the lowest branches because he couldn't Tree Climb using his Chakra yet. Then he'd been sent to gather other tree fruit and had to do the same thing. He was getting tired was this supposed to be teaching him something? Or just putting his body under stress so that he'd unlock his Sharingan? If so he would have to explain to Naruto that that was not how it worked.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at Naruto at the same time an both were annoyed to find out that they'd been filmed all day and they hadn't paid any attention. 

Naruto explained the points to them. 

"Sasuke, I'm giving you 90 points." Naruto stated, "I'd like to give you full points because this fruit looks great. But, I was hoping that you would get creative when doing your task but you didn't. I was also expecting a better time. I was going to give you 80 but then you helped Hinata and I boosted it."

Sasuke was annoyed but nodded he deserved that he guessed. But what exactly did Naruto mean by getting "creative"? He would need to think about this. 

"Hinata, you were doing great until you got stuck in that Fire Trap," Naruto said, "I'm sorry to say that trap alone lowered your score to 90 as well." 

"That's fair," Hinata admitted. 

Naruto nodded. 

"Okay, here's a paper detailing what you need to do for your next task." Naruto handed them each a blank paper. "Part of the task is figuring out how to get the clue off of this one." 

That had been one of his more brilliant ideas. He'd gotten **+5 WIS** for coming up with it and **+5 INT** for being able to pull it off. Though it had taken him a lot of work and most of the day to pull off. 

"Okay, that's it for today. Wanna get some ice cream?" 

"Yes," Hinata said, quietly. 

"Can't Clan Training," Sasuke stated, distracted, "Tomorrow." 

With that, he ran off. He was tired. 

"Come on, Hinata," Naruto said. 

They were soon in the Ice Cream parlor. Naruto had been shocked when he was allowed in and actually allowed to buy ice cream for the exact price. He enjoyed getting to know Hinata and was pleased when he made Hinata laugh. He walked her home for her own clan training then rushed back home.

* * *

"How was your date?" Kushina asked as she began tutoring Naruto. 

"Huh?" Naruto asked, "I'm not dating, Hinata. " he sighed and looked really depressed. 

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Minato asked from where he was doing Hokage work.

"I don't....like ...you know... I don't..." Naruto fidgeted. 

"Oh, you like Sasuke," Kushina said giggling. Naruto blushed and lowered his head to hide how red his face was. "Oh, sweetie." she hugged him and kissed his head. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, there is," Naruto mumbled, "and it doesn't matter because he doesn't like me back." 

"You don't know that, Naruto," Minato told him. "You two seem close to me...." 

"Then you are blind," Naruto stated. "Sasuke only tolerates me..." He was quiet for a long time. "I should study." 

So he studied for two hours before he was given dinner than told to go and bathe then relax for the night. 

Naruto was relaxing in the bath and trying to read a book. His parents had been angry when he'd told them that he could barely read. Last night they had tested him and had told him that he'd been taught wrong. Now they were trying to fit years of lessons into one summer and one school year. He had to get up to par so that he could graduate this year. Reading was giving him a headache though. 

**Reading-5**

He sighed to himself. Sasuke would never want him if he was this dumb and he was. He was as dumb as Sakura was always saying he was. He moaned and pushed himself to finish the chapter before getting out of the tub and getting ready for bed. Once he was calm he began reading again a deep frown on his face. When he couldn't take it anymore he decided to Chakra Train. He eventually fell asleep and was tucked in by Kushina who chuckled at him.

* * *

**Wind Release-3**

Naruto blinked he couldn't believe it he'd gained two levels on Wind Release? Had he been that focused? He did his morning training. First Chakra Chains. He focused hard on this because he could see all sorts of uses for it. 

**Chakra Chains-2**

He sighed in defeat but Kushina praised and encouraged him. 

Then it was Taijutsu practice. Then finally Rasengan training. This they did on Mt. Hokage. Naruto smirked when Hinata ran past as he was Rotating water. He'd known that she'd figure it out. He knew Sasuke would have figured it out too. He wondered where he was right now but he had to focus. He had a really hard Jutsu to learn.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe he was going through with this! He was hanging from a branch that was about to break because he'd fallen for one of Naruto's traps. Below him was a muck filled area. He was supposed to be finding an item in here but he didn't want to go in himself. 

"Sasuke?" He looked up to see Hinata staring down at him. She lowered a rope. 

He grabbed it and began climbing up. He thanked her and shook his arms. They hurt like hell. 

"We're obviously meant to work together here." Sasuke said, "I'm looking for the same item. I fell into one of Naruto's traps. Are you limited to not using your Byakugan?" 

"I can use it." She said, nodding. " _Byakugan!_ " she used her eyes to scan the muck. "It's there...Sasuke, what's wrong?" 

Sasuke was frowning looking around. 

"How far can you see?" 

"About a mile right now," she confessed. "Why?" 

"Do you see anyone in the area except us?" 

She concentrated and looked. 

"No," She frowned, "Why?" 

Sasuke couldn't shake this feeling. He flashed back to his conversation with his brother, Itachi the night before. 

_'Sasuke, have you unlocked Sharingan?" Fugaku had asked at dinner._

_"No." Sasuke had admitted._

_"Yes, you did," Itachi had cut in. "You unlocked it when you were seven."_

_"That was just a dream," Sasuke said, glaring at him not liking the reminder._

_"No, Sasuke, it wasn't." Itachi said, "Come I'll teach you how to turn it on."_

" _Sharingan!_ " Sasuke's eyes opened and he saw it. "I knew it! This is a Genjutsu!" 

Hinata was shocked. She couldn't see through Genjutsu. She was even more shocked when Sasuke held his hand out to her. 

"Do you trust me?" 

She nodded and took his hand. Together they jumped. Sure enough, Sasuke was right they landed safely in front of the dolly. They dropped hands and Hinata picked it up. 

"Who the hell did he get to trap us in a Genjutsu?" Sasuke muttered, "and who can cast one from over a mile away?" 

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said, as they raced back to Mt. Hokage where they'd last seen Naruto. "She's very gifted at Genjutsu." 

"He asked the Hokage then," Sasuke growled. 

Hinata agreed with him. She was going to hear it when she got back for trusting in an Uchiha but she had good reason one: he was her teammate, and two: the Sharingan could see through Genjutsu and she couldn't. Maybe if she used those facts she wouldn't get in too much trouble. She wondered if Sasuke was going to get in trouble for his part in this mission.

* * *

Naruto was drenched in sweat but had just finished setting up a picnic when Sasuke and Hinata arrived followed by a camera crew and reporter. 

"Got it," Sasuke stated. "Hinata." 

Hinata held out the dolly. A girl from her own clan jumped up and grabbed it hugging it. 

"You finded it!" The girl cheered. "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem, Oki," Hinata said, softly. "Run home now."

"Okay, Lady Hinata!" the girl beamed. "Honorable Son said you would find it and you did! Thank you, Uchiha!" 

With that, she ran off towards the Hyuga compound. 

"Genjutsu?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, I needed it to be hard." Naruto shrugged, a container of watermelon slices in his arm. "My mom suggested her and when I asked she said sure. I didn't think you had unlocked your Sharingan yet." 

Sasuke blushed and turned his eyes off. Hinata quickly did the same and they sat down to eat the picnic before going to the TG. 

"Do you ever turn your eyes off?" Hinata asked. 

"No, " Naruto shook his head. "I guess I should give them a rest though." 

"You'll get sick or go blind if you use them too much." Sasuke warned, "It happened to my dad once when I was a kid." 

Naruto turned them off and swore to never leave them on like that again. He informed them that they both got full points for today.


End file.
